It is common knowledge that microwave ovens cook with an entirely different principle than conventional gas or electric ranges. More specifically, with a microwave oven, heat is generated within the food body by molecular agitation and the air around the food body remains substantially unheated except for some relatively insignificant heat radiation by the food body. With a conventional surface heater (top burner or electric calrod) or oven, however, the heat is generated external to the food and conducted inwardly from the surface of the food. When baking in a conventional oven or frying on a conventional top surface heater, the surface of the food dries or browns to a texture that is considered appetizing. Accordingly, with certain food types, it is desirable to overcome the problem of microwave cooked food having a less appetizing external appearance.
The problem described of the previous paragraph is compounded by the advantage of a conventional range having the option to simultaneously fry and bake foods. For example, when preparing a breakfast, cornbread may be baked in the oven simultaneous to frying eggs and sausage on the surface heaters. Accordingly, the cooking can be conducted so that all three food items are done at the same time. Furthermore, the eggs and sausage can be cooked in separate pans if it is desirable to keep their juices from mixing. In most microwave ovens, however, there is very little interior space. Accordingly, it is difficult to conduct separate cooking operations simultaneously. Furthermore a microwave chef has not had the capability to simultaneously bake and fry.